Te Amo HunHanChanBaekKaiSoo
by Sparkleaurora95
Summary: Kisah Cinta ketiga pasangan yang berbeda latar belakang bad summary
1. Te Amo (09-06 04:17:20)

**Prolog**

Yakh, Park Dobby kembalikan sepatu ku." Si pria kecil terus saja melompat-lompat untuk mengambil sepatunya. Tapi semakin ia berusaha semakin tak bisa ia menjangkau sepatunya.

"Hahahaha...Makanya jadi manusia jangan terlalu kecil Byun Pendek." Si Pria yang lebih tinggi terus saja tertawa senang sambil memegang sepatu si pria kecil. Ia akan meninggikan sepatu yang ada di tangannya jika si pria pendek berusaha melompat lebih tinggi untuk mengambilnya.

"Kurang ajar sekali kau Dobby, aku tidak pendek tapi kau saja yang kelebihan kalsium. Dasar tiang listrik." Si pria kecil terus saja mengumpat kepada si pria tinggi. Ia masih berusaha untuk mendapatkan sepatunya kembali.

"apa kau bilang? Dasar pendek." Si pria tinggi tersinggung dengan ejekan dari si pria kecil, lalu ia tanpa fikir panjang langsung melemparkan sepatu milik si pria kecil ke sembarang arah. Dan tanpa di sangka oleh mereka berdua...

"Park Chanyeol!!! Byun Baekhyun!!!" Suara Pekikan sakit dengan nada tinggi terdengar menggelegar di diseluruh koridor sekolah. Mereka berdua melihat ke arah sumber suara yang membuat bulu kuduk merinding.

"Mampus." Gumam Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersamaan.

 **~ooOOoo~**

"Lu Han presdir memanggil mu. Kau di suruh menemui nya di ruangannya." Krystal memberitahu Lu Han dengan wajah sebal, kenapa presdir mereka selalu memanggil Lu Han lebih sering padahal ia adalah sekretaris nya.

"Baiklah, aku akan ke sana beberapa menit lagi." Lu Han masih sibuk dengan pekerjaan nya dan sama sekali tak menoleh ke arah Krystal sama sekali.

"Se-ka-rang Lu-Han." Krystal memberikan penekanan dan nada yang agak lebih tinggi pada setiap kata yang diucapkannya.

Lu Han mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop ke arah Krystal yang sudah bersedekap dada dan memasang wajah marah. "Ck... baiklah, aku akan ke ruangan Presdir sekarang." Lu Han bangkit dari kursinya menuju lift untuk pergi keruangan atasannya yang berada di lantai 20.

Lu Han telah sampai di depan ruangan Presdir Oh,Tok...tok...tok... Lu Han mengetuk pintu ruangan Presdir.

"Masuklah." Suara berat dari dalam terdengar mempersilahkan Lu Han masuk kedalam ruangan.

"Ada apa Presdir memanggil Ku?" Lu Han berdiri di depan sang Presedir yang masih sibuk dengan berkas-berkas yang ada di mejanya. Sang presedir mengalihkan pandangannya ke Lu Han.

"Aku ingin kau memeriksa laporan mu yang kemarin. Aku rasa kau membuat banyak kesalahan di sana." Sang Presdir membanting laporan yng di kerjakan Lu Han di atas meja kerjanya.

"Aku rasa aku sudah memeriksa nya berulang kali presdir dan aku rasa aku tak membuat kesalahan apa pun." Lu Han mencoba membela diri.

"Jadi kau ingin membantah ku. Tuan Lu Han." Sang presdir menatap Lu Han dengan tatapan tajam dan dingin.

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu kau kerjakan laporan mu lagi dan aku tak mau ada kesalahan lagi yang terulang. Aku ingin semuanya sempurna dan ini susun jadwal ku selama sebulan dan aku tunggu lusa bersama dengan laporan perbaikan mu." Sang Presdir membanting sebuah map diatas meja kerjanya.

"Maaf Presdir, untuk susunan jadwal mu itu bukan pekerjaan ku, seharusnya kau menyuruh sekretaris mu untuk mengerjakannya bukan aku." Lu Han menolak dengan tegas perintah atasannya itu. Ia rasa itu sudah sangat keterlaluan untuk menyuruh dirinya mengerjakan pekerjaan orang lain.

"Jadi kau tak mau mengerjakannya Tuan Lu?" Sang Presdir menatap Lu Han tajam dengan aura mematikan yang keluar di sekelilingnya. Lu Han yang merasa sedikit takut akhirnya mengiyakan tugas dari sang atasan. Lu Han pun mengambil map dan laporan yang ada di meja sang Presdir.

"Sekarang kau bisa keluar."

"Baiklah Presdir, saya permisi dulu." Lu Han membungkukan badan kepada sang atasan lalu membalikkan badan menuju pintu keluar karena ia tak ingin berlama-lama berada satu ruangan dengan atasan yang sangat menyebalkan.

"Dasar Oh Sehun, Sialan." Lu Han mengumpat sedikit keras dan tanpa ia sadari ia belum keluar dari ruangan sang presdir.

"Aku mendengarnya Lu." Suara baritone itu membuat langkah Lu Han terhenti dan Lu Han membeku di tempat.

"Mati aku." Lu Han menyumpahi dirinya sendiri.

 **~ooOOoo~**

"Hyung, kau lelah? Ini untuk mu ." Pria berkulit tan memberikan sebotol air mineral kepada pria bermata doe yang masih terduduk di sudut ruang latihan untuk menetralkan nafasnya.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja." Sang Pria bermata Doe mengelengkan kepala tanda bahwa ia benar-benar baik.

"Kalau memang kau lelah, kita bisa menyudahi latihan utuk hari ini Hyung." Sang pria berkulit tan mulai khawatir dengan pria bermata doe yang sudah mulai sedikit pucat.

"Tidak Jongin, kita harus tetap latihan. Kau tau kan kita sudah mengharapkan debut sejak lama dan kita sudah berusaha sampai disini. Aku akan berusaha menampilkan yang terbaik untuk debut kita. Kajja kita kembali latihan" Kyungsoo bangkit dari duduknya dan menggandeng tangan Jongin.

"Aku bangga padamu Kyungsoo Hyung. Aku menyayangi mu." Jongin memeluk erat tubuh Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo pun membalas pelukan Jongin sama eratnya.

"Aku Juga." Kyungsoo tersenyum di sela pelukan hangat mereka.

*

 **TBC**


	2. Te Amo

**[1] Bagian 1**

"Besok kalian berdua harus membawa wali kalian menemui saya. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya kalian membuat onar di lingkungan sekolah." Pak Lee, sang guru konseling sedang menceramahi kedua murid nakal yang ada di depannya.

"Tapi Lee saem, ini bukan salah saya. Ini ulah si Dobby tiang listrik ini. Hukum saja dia bukan saya saem." Baekhyun menunjuk pria yang ada di sebelahnya dengan wajah kesal.

"Kenapa kau jadi menyalahkan ku Byun pendek. Kau yang melemparkan sepatu mu ke kepala ku." Jawab Chanyeol dengan nada yang tak terima di salahkan oleh manusi kurcaci yang sedang menatapnya tajam.

"Kau yang memulainya duluan yoda jelek. Kalau kau tak mengejek ku terlebih dahulu aku tak mungkin melemparkan sepatu ku ke kepala mu bodoh." Baekhyun menjawab dengan nada kesal dan hampir ingin memukul kepala Chanyeol.

tapi Chanyeol langsung menangkap tangan Baekhyun "Kau kira kau bisa memukul ku bacon."

Lee Saem yang melihat tingkah 2 muridnya langsung menggebrak meja "Diam!!" Lee saem mengeluarkan nada yang begitu menyakitkan telinga hingga mereka berdua menghentikan aksi mereka.

"Jika wali kalian tidak datang besok saya akan menambah hukuman kalian dan bisa jadi saya akan menskors kalian berdua selama 2 minggu. Tidak ada alasan apa pun, kalian berdua paham." Lee saem mengatakan dengan nada kesal menahan amarah sementara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk tanpa membantah lagi.

"Kalau begitu, kalian berdua bisa keluar dari ruangan saya dan mulai mengerjakan hukuman kalian."

"Kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu Saem." Chanyeol dan Baekhyun membungkuk dalam kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruang konseling.

"Aku benci pada mu yoda jelek. Gara-gara kau, aku harus mengepel seluruh kamar mandi di sekolah ini." Baekhyun terus saja mengumpat sambil mengerjakan hukumannya mengepel lantai kamar mandi sekolah.

"Kau kira hanya kau saja yang kesal dengan hukuman ini, aku juga." Chanyeol terus saja membersihkan toilet tanpa mendengarkan gerutuan Baekhyun.

"Aku lelah, aku sudah tidak mau melanjutkan nya. Kau saja yang membersihkan semuanya Park dobby." Baekhyun membanting alat pel yang di pegangnya dan hendak keluar dari kamar mandi sebelum pergelangan tangannya di tarik oleh Chanyeol.

"Sakit." Baekhyun meringis saat chanyeol menggengam pergelangan tangannya sedikit kuat. Chanyeol yang tersadar karena genggamannya yang menyakiti Baekhyun langsung melepaskannya "maaf." Chanyeol mengatakan dengan raut wajah bersalah. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sambil memegangi pergelangan tangannya yang masih terasa sakit. Baekhyun tidak memaki Chanyeol karena ia masih heran kenapa seorang Chanyeol bisa mengatakan maaf dengan wajah bersalah karena itu bukan tipe Chanyeol sekali.

"Kau tidak bisa pergi sekarang Baek, kita harus menyelesaikan hukuman kita. Kau tak mau kan hukuman kita di tambah oleh Lee Saem lagi untuk kali ini saja baiknya kita berdamai menyelesaikan hukuman kita bersama." Chanyeol berusaha membujuk baekhyun.

"Baiklah hanya untuk kali ini." Baekhyun setuju dengan ucapan Chanyeol dan mengambil pel yang ia jatuhkan untuk melanjutkan membersihkan kamar mandi.

 **~ooOOoo~**

"Akhirnya selesai juga." Luhan meregangkan otot tubuhnya yang kaku karena hampir 5 jam ia hanya menatap layar monitor untuk mengerjakan laporan sialan yang diberikan oleh presdir keparat Oh Sehun. Luhan melihat jam tangannya menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. "Sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang." Luhan membereskan meja kerjanya kemudian mengambil tasnya dan keluar dari ruangan yang sudah sepi sedari tadi. Luhan melangkahkan kaki keluar dari gedung perkantoran besar itu. Ia berjalan kaki menuju halte bus untuk mendapatkan bus terakhirnya.

Luhan duduk sendiri menikmati malam kota seoul di halte bus sambil menunggu bus terakhir datang. Saat Luhan masih menikmati kegiatan nya sebuah audi hitam berhenti tepat di halte bus. Luhan tahu siapa pemilik audi hitam tersebut, jadi dia pura-pura melihat kearah lain seolah-olah mobil itu tak berada di depannya.

Kaca jendela mobil terbuka menampakkan sang pemilik mobil, Oh Sehun. "Masuk." Katanya dengan suara memerintah. Luhan tidak bergeming di tempatnya, ia malah mengacuhkan perintah presdirnya tersebut. "Masuk Sekarang Lu, atau aku yang akan menggendong mu masuk." Sehun sekali lagi memerintah dengan nada yang mengintimidasi. Luhan memutar bola mata malas dan melangkah dengan terpaksa masuk ke dalam mobil sementara Sehun hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Temani aku makan malam setelah itu aku akan mengantar kan mu pulang."

"Tidak, aku tidak mau. Antarkan aku langsung ke apartemen." Luhan menjawab dengan penolakan.

"Tidak ada penolakan. Kau tau kan kalau aku tak suka ditolak." Jawab Sehun masih fokus pada jalanan.

"Kau kira kau bisa seenaknya menyuruhku. Aku lelah dan aku ingin segera pulang dan tidur." Jawab Luhan ketus sambil memberikan tatapan tajam pada pria yang ada di sampingnya itu.

"Ini hanya sebentar Lu, tak akan membutuhkan waktu lama." Sehun menjawab santai sambil mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Luhan.

"Ini semua juga karena mu Presdir Oh Sehun. Aku lembur karena kau memberikan pekerjaan yang menumpuk pada ku." Omel Luhan.

"Temani aku makan dan jika kau lelah besok kau tak usah pergi bekerja. Aku selaku presdir memberikan mu libur." Sehun menatap Luhan dan memberikan senyuman manis pada pria cantik itu.

Luhan yang melihat Sehun tersenyum membuat hatinya berdebar 2 kali lebih cepat. Ia sudah lama tak melihat senyum itu lagi dari bibir Oh Sehun 'Ku mohon berhenti lah berdebar.' Batinnya sambil memegangi dadanya. Sehun yang melihat gelagat berbeda dari Luhan mempunyai ide untuk menjahili pria cantik tersebut.

"Kau mulai menyukai ku lagi kan." Sehun menaik turunkan alisnya sambil memulai permainan mari menggoda Luhan.

"Ti..tidak..." Luhan menjawab dengan gugup takut ketahuan oleh Sehun karena ia memang tak pandai berbohong.

"Kau tak usah bohong Lu, wajah mu memerah." Sehun tertawa melihat perubahan raut wajah Luhan.

"I-ini...karena cuaca diluar sedang dingin jadi wajah ku memerah. Lagi pula mana mungkin aku menyukai orang yang jelas-jelas sudah berkhianat." Luhan mengalihkan pembicaraan dan Sehun tahu kemana arah pembicaraan yang Luhan maksud.

"Aku tidak Lu. Mana mungkin aku mengkhianati mu."

"Jadi disebut apa ketika kau melihat langsung dengan mata kepalamu sendiri kekasih yang kau cintai tidur tanpa busana dengan seorang wanita di malam kelulusan." Luhan menatap wajah Sehun nyalang, terbersit luka di raut wajah Luhan.

"Kau salah Lu, itu tidak seperti yang kau kira. Aku sudah berulang kali menjelaskan padamu bahwa aku di jebak dan kau tak pernah mau mendengarkan ku dan malah percaya gosip bahwa aku yang menghamili Irene." Sehun berusaha meyakinkan Luhan untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Luhan menghela nafas panjang. " ck.. sudahlah itu juga sudah jadi masa lalu nyatanya kau menikah dan memiliki anak darinya. Aku juga sudah mengikhlaskan dirimu dan menerima keadaan karena mungkin kita tak ditakdirkan untuk hidup bersama. Sekarang fokuslah menyetir aku tak mau kita kecelakaan dan mati konyol."

Sehun hanya menghela nafas dalam dan kembali fokus ke jalanan. Selalu begini jika mereka membahas masa lalu mereka sebagai mantan kekasih yang harus berakhir dengan tragis. Luhan yang hanya terdiam dan mengalah dan tak ingin mengungkit lagi sementara Sehun yang sudah lelah berkali-kali menjelaskannya pada Luhan.

 **~ooOOoo~**

Sorak sorai tepukan penonton menggema di seluruh gedung. 8 namja tampan membungkukan badan tanda berterima kasih atas pertunjukan mereka yang telah usai. Itu lah debut showcase pertama mereka sebagai grup yang bernama Exo. Satu persatu member menuruni panggung.

"Akhirnya pertunjukan selesai dengan lancar seperti yang kita harapkan." Itu Suho sang leader grup.

"Ya akhirnya kita bisa memberikan pertunjukan yang terbaik untuk penggemar." Chen menambahi.

"Baiklah semua, mari kita pulang ke dorm. Besok kita ada lebih banyak jadwal dan harus segera istirahat." Suho menyuruh semua member bersiap untuk masuk ke mobil yang akan membawa mereka ke dorm. Semua member berjalan mengikuti Suho dan manager mereka.

Kris yang berjalan di belakang Kyungsoo berjalan cepat untuk bisa berjalan berdampingan dengannya "Kau menampilkan yang terbaik tadi. Seperti biasa suara mu bagus kyung." Kris memuji Kyungsoo.

Yang dipuji hanya tersenyum. "Terima kasih Kris, rap mu juga bagus seperti biasa. Kau rajanya rap. Kris jjang." Kyungsoo balik memuji Kris sambil memberikan 2 jempolnya. Kris sangat gemas dengan tingkah polos Kyungsoo lalu mengacak pelan rambutnya.

Jongin yang berjalan di belakang mereka panas melihat tingkah 2 orang yang ada di depannya. Lalu ia menyelinap diantara Kyungsoo dan Kris.

"Kris Hyung kau harus naik mobil pertama karena para hyung disana. Aku dan Kyungsoo akan naik mobil kedua karena disini para maknae. Ayo hyung kita naik." Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk naik ke mobil kedua. Kris hanya bisa melambaikan tangan pada Kyungsoo lalu masuk ke dalam mobil yang pertama sebenarnya tak masalah jika Kris menaiki mobil kedua bersama Kyungsoo toh tak ada peraturan bahwa member tertua di larang masuk. Tapi itu hanya alasan Jongin saja untuk menjauhkan Kris Hyung bersama Kyungsoo Hyung kesayangannya.

'Aku tak akan membiarkan Kris mendekati Kyungsoo hyung.' Batin Jongin sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

*

Tbc


	3. Te Amo (09-06 02:17:09)

**[2]** **Bagian 2**

Luhan merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di atas kasur. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya menerawang pada kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Flashback

Setelah selesai makan malam Sehun mengantarkan Luhan ke apartemen sesuai janjinya. Sebenarnya tadi Luhan memang benar-benar tidak ingin menemani presdirnya sekaligus mantan kekasihnya itu makan malam tapi karena ia kalah berdebat mau tidak mau Luhan harus menemani Sehun.

"Terima kasih atas makan malamnya presdir." Luhan memberikan senyum hangatnya pada Sehun, senyum yang dulu bisa Sehun lihat setiap hari tapi sekarang tidak.

"Ya sama-sama anggap saja itu sebagai penebus rasa bersalah ku karena sudah membuat mu lembur."

"Kalau begitu saya masuk dulu presdir. Selamat malam." Luhan melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan hendak turun dari mobil Sehun tapi secepat kilat Sehun memegangi pergelangan tangan Luhan.

Luhan berbalik menatap heran sang presdir "Ada apa presdir?"

"Tidak bisakah kau memberikan ku satu kali kesempatan lagi. Aku ingin kita kembali bersama seperti dulu lagi. Aku mohon Lu." Sehun menatap dengan wajah berharap pada Luhan.

Luhan melepaskan genggaman tangan Sehun perlahan. "Maaf Sehunna aku tidak bisa. Kita sudah punya jalan masing-masing dan memang Tuhan tidak mengizinkan kita untuk bersama."

"Kalau begitu izinkan aku melakukan ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya Lu" Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Luhan. Luhan bergerak mundur tapi Sehun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya hingga tinggal beberapa senti lagi "Maafkan aku Lu." Setelah mengatakan maaf Sehun langsung menyambar bibir mungil Luhan. Luhan hanya diam tidak membalas ciuman Sehun, Sehun yang merasakan Luhan tidak membalas ciumannya semakin intens memperdalam permainan bibirnya diatas bibir Luhan, Sehun menggigit bibir bawah Luhan agar lidahnya memiliki akses kedalam mulut Luhan dan akhirnya Luhan ikut terlena kedalam ciuman Sehun. Sehun yang mendapat respon tersenyum ditengah ciuman panas mereka. Sehun semakin gencar memberikan lumatan-lumatan pada bibir Luhan sementara Luhan masih menikmati permainan Sehun yang mendominasi hingga ciuman-ciuman mereka sudah di penuhi hawa nafsu. Luhan tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang lebih jauh jadi dia melepaskan pagutan mereka "Tidak seharusnya kita melakukan ini. Pulanglah ada seseorang yang menunggumu di rumah." Luhan masih terengah-engah karena ciuman panas mereka.

Sehun sedikit kecewa dengan perkataan Luhan "Baiklah aku akan pulang sekarang. Sebaiknya kau cepat masuk di luar dingin." Sehun memegang bibir Luhan yang membengkak karena dirinya kemudian memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir Luhan.

"Baiklah kau juga hati-hati di jalan ini sudah larut. Selamat malam Sehunna" Setelah mengucapkan selamat malam Luhan turun dari mobil Sehun dan berjalan masuk ke gedung apartemen. Setelah memastikan Luhan sudah masuk ke dalam apartemennya Sehun melajukan mobilnya untuk pulang kerumahnya sendiri.

Flashback off

 **~ooOOoo~**

Sehun menginjakkan kaki dirumahnya dengan keadaan sangat lelah. Setelah sampai rumah ia berniat untuk membersihkan diri lalu pergi tidur. Tetapi ketika ia membuka pintu rumah sang istri sudah berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah menahan amarah.

"Dari mana saja kau?" Tanya Irene.

"Aku habis lembur di kantor. Ada banyak dokumen yang harus aku kerjakan."Sehun masih sibuk membuka sepatunya tanpa menghiraukan Irene yang sudah emosi.

"Lembur tidak harus pulang jam segini Oh Sehun. Apa kau pergi bersama dia."Kali ini Irene berbicara dengan nada tinggi.

"Bukan urusan mu jika aku ingin pergi dengan siapapun." Sehun berjalan melewati Irene, Sehun berusaha menghindar agar amarahnya tak terpancing oleh Irene. Ia tidak ingin bertengkar malam ini karena takut membangunkan sang anak semata wayangnya dan juga adik kesayangannya.

"Cih...benar dugaan ku kau pasti pergi dengan pria murahan itu kan. Kau pergi dengan jalang itu lagi kan." Irene berdecih dan berbicara dengan wajah angkuhnya.

Sehun tidak terima dengan perkataan Irene jika itu mengenai Luhan, apalagi Irene menjelek-jelek kan Luhan di depan dirinya. Sehun berbalik dan melangkah mendekati Irene lalu melayangkan sebuah tamparan di pipi Irene.

"Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah berbuat kasar kepada perempuan tapi pengecualian untuk dirimu. Cih...Sebenarnya siapa disini yang jalang, kau atau Luhan. Aku pikir itu kau, karena tidak ada seseorang yang merebut kekasih orang lain apalagi menjebaknya untuk meniduri dirinya kecuali jalang seperti mu. Sekali lagi kau menjelek kan Luhan atau berkata yang tidak-tidak aku pastikan kau sudah berada jauh di neraka. Camkan itu." Sehun mengancam Irene kemudian pergi meninggalkan nya sendiri.

"Kau kira kau bisa mengancamku Oh Sehun. Kita lihat saja nanti." Irene menatap nyalang ke arah tubuh Sehun yang telah menghilang.

 **~ooOOoo~**

Luhan tengah sibuk memasak sarapan di dapur sambil bersenandung lagu cinta sampai sebuah suara menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Pagi Hyung." Sapa Chanyeol.

"Pagi juga sayang." Luhan membalas sapaan sang adik.

"Kau sepertinya sedang senang hari ini. Apa kau sedang jatuh cinta?" Goda Chanyeol.

"Itu konyol Aku sudah terlalu tua untuk percintaan." Jawab Luhan santai.

"Kalau begitu berhubung hyunh sedang senang hari ini. Aku ingin memberikan sesuatu untuk mu."Chanyeol menyodorkan amplop putih pada Luhan.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Luhan bingung.

"Kau bisa membuka nya ketika aku keluar dari pintu hyung. Sekarang aku harus pergi hyung."

"Kau tidak sarapan dahulu?"Luhan menawarkan.

"Tidak hyung, aku ada jadwal kebersihan kelas pagi ini. Jadi aku buru-buru. Aku akan sarapan di kantin saja nanti. Aku pergi dulu hyung." Chanyeol melangkah pergi dari dapur dan berjalan ke pintu apartemen.

Setelah Chanyeol pergi dari dapur, Luhan membuka amplop yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol tadi kemudian membacanya dan seketika itu pula air muka Luhan berubah merah.

"Park Chanyeol!!!" Teriakan Luhan menggema di seluruh apartemen. Sementara Chanyeol yang masih berada di balik pintu apartemen hanya tertawa mendengar teriakan hyungnya setelah membaca surat panggilan dari sekolah untuk kesekian kalinya.

Disisi lain di kediaman Oh, Sehun dan Irene sedang sarapan bersama anak mereka yang berada di kursi bayinya. suasana sarapan mereka terbilang dingin karena tak ada satu suara yang keluar sampai sebuah suara memecahkan keheningan mereka.

"Pagi semua." Suara cempreng Baekhyun menggema di seluruh rumah.

"Pagi Baekhyunna." Irene membalas sapaan selamat pagi Baekhyun dengan senyum sementara Sehun hanya diam sambil memakan sarapannya.

"Hyung aku ingin memberikan mu ini." Baekhyun menyodorkan amplop putih pada Sehun.

"Apa lagi yang kau lakukan kali ini?" Tanya Sehun tanpa basa basi karena ia tahu apa yang ada di dalam amplop putih tersebut.

"Tidak ada hanya pertengkaran kecil. Aku harap kau bisa datang hyung. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

"Kau tidak sarapan dahulu baekhyunna?" Tawar Irene dengan senyum manis.

"Tidak terima kasih. Aku akan makan di kantin nanti. Lagi pula aku tak ingin sarapan dengan ru-bah." Jawab Baekhyun santai sambil menekankan kata rubah pada kalimatnya sementara Irene hanya tersenyum pahit mendengar sindiran dari adik iparnya itu.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu hyung sampai jumpa nanti. Paman pergi dulu Haowen, nanti paman akan bermain dengan mu ne." Baekhyun mencium lembut pipi gembul Haowen kemudian mengusak rambutnya penuh sayang sementara sang bayi kecil hanya bisa tertawa. Setelah itu Baekhyun melangkah pergi dari kediaman Oh.

Irene hanya bisa menahan amarahnya, bagaimana tidak hanya Haowen saja yang memdapatkan cinta dari suami dan adik iparnya sementara ia hanya bisa mendapatkan perlakuan buruk dari mereka berdua.

 **~ooOOoo~**

Setelah menghadiri beberapa acara hari ini, exo pergi ke gedung SM untuk menemui presdir mereka membicarakan beberapa hal. Saat berjalan di koridor, para member exo berpapasan dengan senior mereka, Taeyeon. "Selamat sore sunbae." Para member meberi sapaan dan membungkuk dalam pada Taeyeon.

"Selamat sore, kalian tak perlu seformal itu padaku panggil aja aku noona. Oh ya, aku ucapkan Selamat atas debut kalian. Aku melihat penampilan debut showcase kalian. Itu sangat mengagumkan terutama Kai, aku sangat suka penampilan dance mu yang energik." Puji Taeyeon sambil menaruh tangannya di pundak Jongin sambil mengelus-elus kecil pundak Jongin.

"Terima kasih Noona. Aku akan bekerja lebih keras lagi." Jawab Jongin semangat dengan senyum di bibirnya.

"Kalau begitu berusaha lah. Kalian semua hwaiting." Taeyeon tersenyum menyemangati Semua member exo tapi tatapannya hanya mengarah ke Jongin.

Kyungsoo melihat Taeyeon dengan tatapan tajamnya. Ia tahu arti senyum dan tatapan yang diberikan Taeyeon kepada Jongin dan Kyungsoo benar-benar tak suka melihatnya.

 **TBC**


End file.
